dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 24
Fashion Victims is the 24th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In Paris, France, the Alpha Gang are taking a river cruise, obviously doing nothing important. After doing a day's worth of shopping (with Ursula doing all of the buying and Zander and Ed doing all of the carrying), it is discovered that Ursula lied to Dr. Z that a dinosaur had appeared in Paris so they could go to the city. Meanwhile, Zoe sees on TV that dinosaur outfits are all the rage in Paris, before noticing the Alpha trio, knowing that something's up. During a rainstorm, the Alpha Gang gets a call from an outraged Dr. Z, who's realized that there is no dinosaur in Paris. At that moment, a lightning bolt strikes a tree and activates an Anchiceratops card, and the Alpha Scanner reports that now there is a dinosaur in Paris, making Dr. Z try to convince the Alpha trio that the signal's cut off. Seeing the signal on their Dino Holders, the D-Team teleports in. Upon arrival, they see all of the dinosaur costumes and Chomp runs off after a Saichania-dressed cat, and he can't be recalled as Max's Dino Holder fell and blinked off. Anchiceratops is wandering around the city, showing up at a horse racing track before climbing into a truck full of dinosaur models and being carted somewhere. Ursula then decides to attend a fashion show, saying the dinosaur might be inside. Then Chomp wanders in behind them. Inside, the crowd is astonished by the clothes, especially when one roars at them--the Anchiceratops! Luckily, Chomp manages to lead it out safely. They take refuge under a bridge, before Jonathan shows up as a Parisian freelance painter and uses them as "canvases". As a crowd gathers, the dinos escape down a river, soon popping up out of a manhole right near the , and the Alpha Gang. Anchiceratops is partially driven mad by the traffic it is backing up, attacking the Arc before Tank is summoned, but it flips her over and is led away by Chomp. Chomp leads the Anchiceratops (chasing the D-Team) to a forested area at the foot of the , where it quickly realizes is quiet and peaceful, just the kind of place it had been looking for since it appeared in the noisy city. To help calm it down more, Zoe suggests they wear dinosaur headdresses to make it feel more at home. Just then, Spiny shows up and attacks. His Dino Holder thankfully working again, Max summons out Chomp, who helps Anchiceratops beat Spiny, but the dinosaur collapses after the battle. Back at Max's house, the D-Team has brought dinosaur outfits back for Dr. and Mrs. Taylor. Reese, in her own dino outfit, says Max's Dino Holder is fine, and that it had shut down and rebooted itself. At Zeta Point, Dr. Z is feeling forgiving for no new dinosaur card because of his new dinosaur outfit, but Helga is disappointed that she didn't even get a t-shirt. Battles Anchiceratops vs. Tank Ursula summons Tank to fight Anchiceratops, but it slaps her across the face with its front feet. Tank crouches into a defensive position flat on the ground as Anchiceratops continues its barrage with its horns. In one final hit, Anchiceratops flips Tank spinning away and into a stand of trees, "bowling a strike" in the process, landing her incapacitated on her back. Anchiceratops wins (sort of) Anchiceratops /D-Team vs. Alpha Gang Spiny charges into the clearing, slamming into and knocking Anchiceratops halfway across it. Max summons Chomp to help, but Anchiceratops rises back up, thoroughly enraged, and uses Death Grind on Spiny. Chomp then quickly finishes Spiny with Lightning Strike. However, Anchiceratops, having used all its energy in the battle, collapses exhausted. D-Team wins New Cards *Anchiceratops dinosaur card *Death Grind move card Quotes (Ursula remembering what Dr. Z was doing before lying to him about a dinosaur being in Paris) -Dr. Z: "Nothing like playing with dangerous chemicals for fun and relaxation! When I combine these two, it ought to make a beautiful miniature indoor rainbow." (mixes two chemicals, huge explosion and cloud of smoke, leaving his hair and beard frazzled) "Ah! Or a small nuclear blast!" (the Alpha Gang is trying to get into a fashion show) -Doorman: "May I see your invitation, please, mademoiselle?" -Ursula: "He's got it." (walks in) -Doorman: "Monsieur?" -Ed: "Dah, he's got it." (walks in) -Doorman: "Monsieur?" -Zander: "Uh, he's got it." (walks in) -Doorman: (looks up, sees Terry) "Oh!" (Terry roars at the doorman, is recalled) Trivia *Jonathan's disguise: painter. *The D-Team uses the phrase "old lady" as a practical (and effective) strategy of locating the Alpha Gang. *The Move Death Grind shows that after a dinosaur dragged across the ground, the user turns around and farts in it's opponent's face, however this segment was cut from the 4Kids dub as the producers thought it might be a bit inappropriate. *In the Japanese version Chomp leads the Anchiceratops away to an open forest by farting. This part was also cut from 4Kids dub however. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime